Unexpected Emotions
by whatdoyoumeanallthepastasgone
Summary: A fic where Phoenix is a dorky dad and Miles is his best-friend-turned-lover (cliche I know). There are other pairings in this story including: Klapollo (Klavier/Apollo), Cykesquill (Athena/Simon), Maggey and Gumshoe, Franziska and Adrian Andrews, and Larry Butz/ Maya Fey. Fulbright is not dead, Simon is free, and Trucy is the sass queen. Weekly updates. T for swearing and themes.


It was a typical New Year's Eve with the Wright Anything Agency gang. Trucy was beating everyone in Monopoly, giggling madly as she stole everyone's properties. Athena was simultaneously texting some random number she hadn't bothered to create a contact for while she helped Apollo eat the snacks. Apollo was stressing over UNO, struggling on whether or not he should change the card colour or not. Lastly, Phoenix was setting everything up, getting snacks together, cleaning the office, and freaking out. Well, it was _almost _normal.

"Alright guys, Miles will be here at 7:00 from the airport with Klavier and Franziska. Trucy, get the big rug out, the one that will hide the carpet stains. Apollo I need you to-"Phoenix was interrupted by a doorbell ringing. A confused look came over his face.

"Oh! I got it!" Athena sprang up from the couch, accidentally flipping the monopoly board over in the process. Trucy shot her a death glare.

Athena arrived back at the living room. She made a trumpet sound with her hands.

"Tada! Introducing, the new Simon!" She cheered pulling her guest out from the doorway "Officer Fulbright got his hair cut and made him go clothes shopping! He's so cute!"

Simon feigned a smile as she pulled his arm over and hugged it. Fulbright laughed, patting him on the shoulder. Everyone stood with confused looks on their faces. Simon cleared his throat.

"Oh! Uh- Simon and I" Athena wavered, "We're a thing now…"

Everyone was silent.

"_TOOT!" _Trucy blew on a party blower, "Congrats Thena! Woohoo! I'm gonna have a new brother-in-law! I mean I might have two with the way Polly and Klav are headed"

Apollo choked on his drink at his half-sister's accusation while Fulbright laughed in the background. Trucy seemed content with herself and returned to the Monopoly board. Phoenix stood in silence.

"Mr. Wright? You okay?" Athena asked, flapping her hand in front of her boss/honourary father's face.

"Eh? Uh yeah, I'm…I'm fine…" Phoenix gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey! Polly! That's what Clay used to say, right?" Trucy laughed, her mouth full of food.

Apollo just sighed and shook his head before getting up to vacuum up the many chips she dropped on the floor in her fit of laughter. After a while, everyone was sitting down, talking about various things that were going on in each other's lives. Before long, Phoenix's clock chimed 7:00 o'clock. The doorbell rang. Phoenix sat up and nearly ran to open the door.

Miles had been studying abroad in Germany for 6 months. Klavier, being the 'nice guy' he is, offered to pick up both Miles _and _his sister. Phoenix had also heard that Adrian Andrews was stopping by later in the evening. With a grin on his face, Phoenix opened the door.

"Happy New Year Nick!" Maya yelled, leaping onto Phoenix, "Bet you're surprised to see me, huh? Pearl and I decided we couldn't spend this holiday without you, so Mr. Gavin decided to pick us up! Wasn't that nice, Pearly?"

Pearl nodded in agreement, "Mr. Edgeworth and Mystic Maya talked about the Steel Samurai almost the _whole _car ride! Ms. von Karma was ready to puke. It was really fun."

"And" Maya cut in, "Mr. Gavin even sang some songs for us!" She looked like she was about to faint from the sheer excitement of it.

"You poor thing" Apollo laughed, walking towards the door, "Forced to listen to 'His Royal Pain in the-"

"Herr Forehead!" Klavier greeted, cutting off his rival in court, "How I've missed your insults."

Apollo laughed as he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug, "Heh heh. Klav, I missed your sarcastic responses." He giggled as Klavier carried him bridal-style into the living room.

"He is _so _gay" Maya laughed, leading Pearl to the living room, "Edgeworth's at the car, Nick. Don't hug him to death."

Phoenix stuck out his tongue, walking out the door. It was freezing cold, but somehow he felt warm.

"Edgeworth! Hey Miles!" He called out to the silver-haired prosecutor.

The stiff man looked up from the trunk, a grin spreading on his face, "Wright, I've missed you."


End file.
